


Disney Dorks

by Rose_Miller



Series: Dick Madden-ing Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dancing and Singing, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Jokes, Laughter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "I'd give anything if you'd kiss me."Kiss prompt: staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.Disney songs: Part of Your World, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, A Whole New World, and Tale as Old as Time.





	Disney Dorks

"Ow Chris that's my shoe!" Indie laughs.

"Sorry!" Chris struggles to stay off Indie's flip flops.

"Okay so what are we-?" Indie growls annoyed. "CHRIS!"

"Sorry I swear I'm not doing it on purpose." Chris cringes.

"If you step on me one more time-!" Indie turns around, stepping out of her shoe.

"I guess I'm not paying attention." Chris shrugs.

"Then I'll beat it into you!" Indie threatens, kicking off her other shoe.

-

Chris flinches and then he runs into the house.

-

"I'm not kidding Christopher!" Indie yells, chasing after him.

\---

The front door opens, letting in screaming, and two obnoxious immature adults.

-

Rory rolls her eyes putting her hands on her hips, and she waits to lecture them.

\--

"Stop. Stepping. On. My. Shoes!" Indie hits Chris with each word.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Chris laughs, flinching away from Indie.

"My feet hurt because of you and I'm tired of tripping." Indie says annoyed, putting her shoe back on. "Ah fuck me I lost a shoe."

"Are you done children?" Rory asks, shaking her head.

"Depends." Indie looks at Chris.

"What?" Chris shrugs.

"Are you done stepping on my feet?" Indie asks, still annoyed.

"Yes and I'm sorry." Chris nods.

"Good." Rory nods.

\---

"Is Grayson here?" Indie asks, walking over to the couch.

"No he's staying with Grandma." Rory says, as she walks up to the TV.

\--

"Indie are you really going to walk around with one shoe on?" Chris asks, laughing slightly.

"Yes because I'm too lazy to retrieve it from outside." Indie smiles.

-

Chris rolls his eyes.

\--

"So why did you call us over Rory?" Indie asks.

"I was bored and you guys are always over here anyway." Rory shrugs.

-

Indie rolls her eyes.

-

"Just kidding. Anyone interested in Disney today?" Rory asks with a smile.

"I'm always down for Disney! I'm a big big big big big-"

"We know Christopher." Indie laughs.

"Big fan." Chris glares at Indie.

-

Indie makes a face at Chris.

-

"Well I really like to sing, even though I can't sing." Rory shrugs.

"You so can sing!" Indie argues. "I can't sing to save my life."

"Whatever." Rory rolls her eyes.

"Are we going to sing some Disney songs?" Chris asks with a big smile.

"Basically." Rory nods.

"Awesome!" Chris almost squeals with excitement.

"Oh boy." Indie mumbles.

"I'll start." Rory giggles, turning on her TV.

"Wait did you already pick the songs or are we picking songs?" Indie asks.

"I picked them." Rory smiles.

"How do we know which is ours?" Indie asks.

"It's easy." Rory shrugs, standing in the middle of the living room.

-

Indie huffs.

-

Chris sits on the couch, trying to hold in his excitement.

\--

Rory giggles at Chris and then she hits play.

-

"What song are you going to do?" Chris asks.

"Seriously?" Indie laughs.

"What?" Chris shrugs.

"What song does she always sing?" Indie asks, shaking her head.

-

Rory shushes Chris and Indie.

\----

The music starts to play.

\--

_"Look at this stuff isn't it neat?"_ Rory gestures around the room.

-

Chris smiles at Rory.

-

_"Wouldn't ya think my collection's complete?" _Rory shrugs.

-

Indie giggles.

-

_"Wouldn't ya think I'm the girl the girl who has everything?" _Rory smiles.

-

Chris continues to smile at Rory.

-

_"Look at this trove treasures untold how many wonders can a cavern hold?" _Rory moves around the living room.

-

Indie laughs.

-

_"Lookin' around here you'd think sure, she's got everything." _Rory shrugs, she giggles at herself.

-

Chris chuckles at Rory's giggle.

-

_"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore."_ Rory picks up Grayson's toys on the floor.

-

Indie sits forward on the couch.

-

_"You want thingamabobs? I got 20." _Rory shows the toys to Indie.

-

Indie smiles.

-

_"But who cares? No big deal. I want more..." _Rory moves away from Indie.

_"I wanna be where the people are."_ Rory reaches for the window.

_"I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those what do ya call 'em?" _Rory looks at Chris stumped.

-

Chris lifts his foot.

-

_"Oh, feet." _Rory smiles.

-

Indie laughs.

-

_"Flippin' your fin you don't get too far." _Rory spins around the living room.

_"Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down a what's that word again?" _Rory flips her hair.

-

Chris and Indie pretend to think.

-

_"Street." _Rory giggles.

_"Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun." _Rory moves over to Chris.

-

Chris sits back as Rory kneels in front of him.

-

_"Wanderin' free wish I could be part of that world."_ Rory rests her hand on Chris' cheek.

-

Chris leans into Rory's hand.

-

"Ooh..." Indie smiles.

-

Rory smiles as she gets ready to continue with the song.

\--

The front door opens interrupting the moment.

-

"Did someone lose a shoe?" A voice asks, entering the house.

"Oh hey Richard." Rory turns around, smiling at Indie.

\--

Indie rolls her eyes at Rory.

\--

"That'd be Cinderella over there." Rory points at Indie.

-

Richard looks down at Indie's feet, to see she's only wearing one shoe.

-

"If someone, would've stopped stepping on me... I wouldn't have lost my shoe!" Indie makes a face at Chris.

-

Richard walks over to Indie and he kneels on the floor.

-

"You weren't walking fast enough." Chris shrugs.

\--

Rory stands up to change the song.

\--

"Really? Really I wasn't walking fast enough. That's your excuse?" Indie asks annoyed.

"You walk slow, that's just how you are." Chris shrugs with a smile.

"Oh bullshit Christopher!" Indie scoffs.

-

Richard lifts Indie's foot and puts her shoe back on her foot.

-

"Aw look at that Indie. He's like your real life prince charming." Rory teases.

-

Indie rolls her eyes.

-

Richard smiles up at Indie.

-

"Thanks." Indie crosses her arms.

\---

"Okay Indie you're next." Rory giggles.

"What are you guys doin'?" Richard asks.

"Singing Disney songs." Chris smiles.

"Oh lovely!" Richard smiles. "Who went first?"

"I did. I sang _"Part of Your World_." Rory smiles.

"Oh that's a lovely song. What's Indie singing?" Richard smiles.

"Well have a seat on the couch and find out." Rory smiles, sitting next to Chris.

-

Richard gets up and he sits next to Indie.

\---

Indie sits on the edge of the couch and she waits for the song to start.

-

Birds start chirping.

-

"That's either snow white or-" Indie stares at Rory.

-

Rory giggles, she's a little proud of herself.

-

"Cute." Indie makes a face.

-

Richard furrows his brow.

\--

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes." _Indie smiles with a shake of her head.

-

Richard smiles.

-

Rory squeals out a giggle.

-

_"When you're fast asleep." _Indie looks up at the ceiling.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

_"In dreams you will lose your heartaches."_ Indie looks at Richard.

-

Richard tilts his head to the side.

-

_"Whatever you wish for you keep." _Indie smiles.

-

Rory and Chris smile at each other.

-

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling thru." _Indie makes an arch with her hands.

-

Rory giggles.

-

_"No matter how your heart is dreaming if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true."_ Indie smiles to herself.

"Yay!" Rory claps, when the song is over.

-

Indie hides behind her hands.

\--

"That was beautiful." Richard smiles, nudging Indie.

"That's one of her favorites." Rory giggles.

"Kill me." Indie drops her hands.

"Naw boo." Rory shakes her head.

-

Indie sighs.

\---

"What song now?" Chris asks.

"Well Indie are you and Richard going to sing or should Chris and I sing?" Rory asks.

"How about you and Chris." Indie smiles.

"Alright." Rory gets up to change the song.

-

Chris joins Rory in the middle of the room.

-

"This should be good." Richard smiles.

-

Indie giggles.

-

Rory fluffs her hair as the song starts.

\----

_"I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid."_ Chris faces Rory.

-

Rory fights her smile.

-

"Oh this is a good song." Richard whispers to Indie.

-

Indie nods.

-

_"Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?" _Chris smiles, resting his hand on Rory's cheek.

-

Rory bites her lip.

-

_"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride." _Chris climbs on the couch to stand.

-

Rory giggles as he pulls her up with him.

-

_"A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say that we're only dreaming." _Chris gestures out into the open.

-

Indie laughs.

-

_"A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a new whole world with you." _Rory smiles at Chris.

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!” _Chris belts out.

_"Unbelievable sky. Indescribable feeling. Soaring tumbling freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."_ Rory covers her eyes.

-

Indie shakes her head with a smile.

-

_"Don't you dare close your eyes." _Chris removes Rory's hands.

-

Richard chuckles.

-

_"A hundred thousand things to see." _Rory smiles.

_"Hold your breath it just gets better."_ Chris sings.

_"I'm like a shooting star I've gone so far I can't go back to where I used to be." _Rory holds out her arms.

_"A whole new world." _Chris belts out, climbing off the couch.

_"Every turn a surprise." _Rory giggles, as Chris helps her down.

_"With new horizons to pre sieve." _Chris stands behind Rory.

_"Every moment gets better." _Rory smiles, with a slight blush.

_"I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare let me share this whole new world with you." _Chris and Rory sing together.

_"A whole new world." _Chris turns to face Rory.

_"A whole new world." _Rory smiles at Chris.

_"That's where we'll be."_ Chris holds out his hand.

_"That's where we'll be." _Rory takes Chris' hand.

_"A thrilling chase." _Chris smirks.

_"A wondrous place."_ Rory blushes.

_"For you and me..."_ Rory and Chris sing together.

"You guys are so cute together!" Indie giggles.

-

Rory clears her throat as she walks up to the TV.

-

"Thanks." Chris nervously laughs.

"That was really good mate." Richard nods.

\---

"Okay Indie you and Richard are up." Rory sighs, smiling at Indie's face.

"Erm... I have to participate?" Richard asks, slightly embarrassed.

"Indie will sing, but yes you are participating." Rory explains.

"Oh boy." Indie huffs as she stands.

"This is Indie's very favorite." Rory smiles, as she sits in Indie's spot.

"FUCK!" Indie groans.

-

Richard awkwardly stands in front of Indie in the middle of the floor.

-

"Just dance, that's all you have to do... Which you hate." Indie laughs facing Richard.

"Are you leading?" Richard asks.

"Sure." Indie shrugs.

"Here we go." Rory giggles.

\----

The music starts to play.

\--

"Oh I love this song!" Indie laughs at herself.

"I know." Rory smiles.

"Okay." Indie huffs.

-

Richard smiles.

-

Indie holds up her right hand.

-

Richard places his left hand in Indie's.

-

Indie takes Richard's right hand and places it on her side. She rests her left hand on his arm."

-

"Don't be nervous." Indie whispers.

-

Richard smiles.

\---

_"Tale as old as time."_ Indie begins to sing.

-

Richard looks down at his feet.

-

_"True as it can be."_ Indie giggles, as she starts to lead.

-

Richard watches his feet.

-

_"Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."_ Indie glares at Rory.

-

Rory smiles innocently.

-

Chris laughs.

-

_"Just a little change." _Indie cringes as she steps on a toy.

-

Richard smiles up at Indie.

-

_"Small to say the least. Both a little scared. N_either one prepared. Beauty and the beast."_ Indie sings._

_-_

Richard leads indie around the toys.

-

_"Ever just the same."_ Indie laughs slightly.

-

Richard looks down at his feet again.

-

_"Ever a surprise."_ Indie sighs.

-

"Cute couple alert." Rory whispers to Chris.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

_"Ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_ Indie looks away from Richard.

-

Richard tries to feel confident in his dancing as he looks up.

-

_"Tale as old as time." _Indie smiles, feeling a pull of nostalgia.

-

Richard notices Indie's smile.

-

_"Tune as old as song."_ Indie looks at Richard.

-

Rory wiggles her eyebrows at Chris.

-

Chris tries not to laugh.

-

_"Bitter sweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong."_ Indie rolls her eyes.

-

Richard smiles.

-

_"Certain as the sun."_ Indie looks at the window.

_"Rising in the east tale as old as time song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast_." Indie starts to slow the dance.

-

Richard slows down his moves.

-

_"Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast."_ Indie smiles, as the song finishes.

-

Rory and Chris clap their hands.

-

Indie nervously laughs as she pulls away.

-

Richard smiles at Indie.

\----

"That was fun. What did you guys think?" Rory asks.

"I'd like to do that-"

-

Indie looks at Richard.

-

**_"I'd give anything if you'd kiss me."_** Richard blurts out.

"Oh wow!" Indie nervously laughs.

-

Richard blushes.

-

"Um..." Indie looks at Rory.

\--

Rory and Chris are caught up in conversation.

\--

"I think I left something outside." Indie panics as she walks out.

-

Richard follows Indie.

-

Indie turns around when she hears the door close.

\---

"Did I say the wrong thing?" Richard asks.

"No! No-no-no-no... I just... I wasn't expecting you to say that." Indie shrugs.

"I could take it back if you'd like." Richard offers.

"I've made this really awkward haven't I?" Indie bites her lip.

"Sort of." Richard smiles.

-

Indie narrows her eyes at Richard.

-

Richard chuckles.

-

_Indie looks down at Richard's lips._ She can't lie that it's a tempting offer... But would she-? Could she kiss him?

-

"Have I got something on my face?" Richard asks, getting Indie to look up at him.

"No... I was-" indie sighs defeated. "Never mind."

-

Richard smiles.

-

"Oh fuck it." Indie tosses her hands.

-

Richard starts to form a question, but he's stopped by Indie's kiss.

-

Indie steps towards Richard, she cups his face, and she quickly kisses him.

-

Richard returns the kiss. He tries resting his hands, on Indie's hips before she pulls away.

\--

"That didn't happen." Indie nervously laughs before walking back inside.

-

Richard smiles with a shake of his head.


End file.
